Antonius: Guardian Awakens
by BeatrixLaFayette
Summary: Reborn as Antonio Carriedo from Spain, Antonius, a demon turned Guardian Angel, stumbles upon a boy in Italy who he believes to be the reincarnation of his lost lover, Lovios. But when the boy doesn't remember anything about his past life, Antonius has to prove to him who he really is, and save him from himself. Details inside. WARNING: Minor character death Eventual lemons
1. Prologue - The Legend

**AN: Hello! This is my first published Spamano fanfic, and I just wanted to give you a brief idea of where this story is going. It is based off of an idea I have about how everyone has a guardian angel, or someone looking after them. This could be like a soulmate, or something like that. It is also tied in with mythology in general, as I can't really say which culture this would most likely correspond with (probably Greek or Roman). This prologue here pretty much explains what happened and how the Guardians formed in this story, and in no way am I trying to force religion into this, I just enjoy mythology. Some triggers in this story include: character death, lemons (eventually), and tragedy. I hope you enjoy, and please R&R~!**

Twelve thousand years ago, Antonius, a demon, fell in love with the human Lovios, a destructive boy who turned away from the Gods. Lovios fell madly in love with the demon in turn, and the two became dark lovers, turning away from all that was holy. To punish Lovios for his unholy deeds, the Gods took his brother, Felias, and sacrificed him to the hell bound souls, eternally damning the innocent boy. Lovios became so enraged at the Gods for taking his brother as sacrifice, that he used Antonius's powers to lead civilization away from the faith of the Gods. He destroyed temples, and ruined the bond between Humans and Gods. Antonius, who stayed by Lovios's side through it all, saw how angered he made the Gods, and how they were planning to hold Lovios responsible and make him suffer.

Not being able to see his lover held responsible and destroyed for this, Antonius went to the Gods, and pleaded them to spare Lovios at any cost. Even a strong demon like himself wouldn't be able to withstand and protect Lovios from the wrath of the Gods. The Gods contemplated the idea, before making Antonius an offer. Antonius would make a pact with the Gods to save his human love from destruction, but in exchange for saving Antonius's soulmate, the Gods demand for all the demonic creatures like Antonius to be bound to humans forever, protecting them and guarding them from spiritual threats and from falling from the path of Religion. This would create a new name, a new species, for these demons. They would be called Guardians, referring to the humans' version of Guardian Angels, as they would have wings and be considered holy and godlike. Each Guardian would be assigned to a specific soul, and when that soul would be reincarnated, they would be required to watch over them soundlessly, protecting them. However, the one clause of the pact that Antonius would have to obey is that he too would be reincarnated on Earth with a normal life cycle, having to manually search for his love, his assigned soul, for all eternity until reunited.

Antonius accepted this agreement.

Days after the agreement, the Godly army came for the demons and humanity in one final battle. Lovios, having no idea of the pact Antonius had made, charged into battle against his lover's pleas. The Gods slaughtered the humans and demons alike, and many lives were lost forever. Antonius, seeing what was happening, stopped his love and confessed what he had done. Angry, Lovios damned the demon, but clung to him for dear life. He called back the demons and humans, and soon, the Gods came for them.

The two lovers were ripped from each others' arms in the final battle, the Gods removing all the demons and slaughtering all the humans so they could be reborn. Even though the pact was sealed and done, Antonius still fought to be by Lovios's side in his final moments. He cried desperately when his lover's soul was reaped, knowing it would take him millenniums to retrieve him. A forgiving God, Francius, saw in that moment how much Antonius truly loved Lovios, and granted him one power on his quest to reunite with the soul of Lovios.

He gave him the power to evade Gods completely, unlike the other Guardians. He warned Antonius that some Gods do tend to meddle, and that the power to appear off the radar of them would be a useful one, especially for the spiteful Gods like Arthemius. Antonius thanked him, and was soon reaped himself, so he could begin the prophetical cycle of searching for his lover – his assigned soul.

Every life Antonius took on, he became closer and closer to finding his Lovios. Each time, he would fail and come up short and empty handed. On several attempts, he was attracted to the wrong people, or was in the wrong corner of the world at the wrong time. He became frustrated and tired of searching, hating how long and painful this process was. He was jealous of the other Guardians – already knowing at birth where their assigned spirit was. Knowing the scent, the familiar aura, and wholeness it made them feel. He was jealous that he never had the chance to experience that with Lovios, and how long it was taking. Each life cycle, he became less and less patient. He was beginning to give up, and lose his will to find the one he cared for the most. Until now.

Reborn as Antonio Carriedo from Spain, Antonius stumbles upon a boy in Italy who he believes to be the reincarnation of his lost lover, Lovios. But when the boy doesn't remember anything about the past life, Antonius has to prove to him who he really is, and save him from himself.


	2. Chapter 1 - Working and Moving

**AN: Golly, thank you so much for all the attention this story has received so far. I didn't expect to get much attention for this, seeing as it's a kind of off-the-wall idea, and a bit out there. But thank you guys for reading~! I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit slow, I'm just setting up for the plot later, and laying the foundation. I also wanted to say that if you find any spelling or grammar errors, please let me know! I really try to make sure I find them all before posting, but sometimes I miss things. Thank you for reading and please R&R~!**

"Lovino! Hurry up and clean tables four and five, we have customers waiting!" yelled a clearly frustrated Italian grandfather.

Lovino sighed and muttered curses under his breath, before grabbing the wet washcloth and heading over to the tables. Ever since Lovino's parents past away, He and his brother, Feliciano, had been living with their grandfather who owned an Italian restaurant in Sicily. In order for them to be able to stay, the deal was that they would have work in the restaurant after school and on Saturdays, and attend school there. Feliciano was still just a sophomore in high school, but Lovino had just started college, and was often stressed and busy. Not to mention the obvious favoritism that his grandfather showed Feliciano, and the disappointment he showed Lovino. But whatever, in a few years Lovino would be out of there, living on his own once he could afford it.

Not to be misunderstood, Lovino did love his brother Feliciano to death. He would do anything to protect him, even if that meant taking the blame or getting hurt. It was just the blatant show of admiration, and his natural jealousy, that made him so cold and rigid. He scrubbed down the tables quickly, before resetting them, placing the wine glasses and cutlery on them expertly. Even though Lovino didn't enjoy the work, he still made sure to make everything perfect. One of his better qualities, he supposed.

He also did well in school, although he was not top of the class like his brother was. He maintained an AB average, and was on the football team*. Being on the football team was something the Italian took a lot of pride in, thinking himself quite the athlete. To be honest, he wasn't the best on the team, but he wasn't the worst either.

After setting the table, Lovino huffed and went back into the kitchen to assist Feliciano, and wash dishes. Yes, it's exactly how you think it is. Feliciano cooked the majority of the food, and their grandfather, Romulus, ran the restaurant and served people. Lovino liked it this way, though – it meant he didn't have to interact with people as much, which was perfectly fine with him. Feliciano smiled at him, to which he replied with a grunt, walking over to the sink and grabbing a plate to wash. He scrubbed the plate with soapy water, his mind trailing off a bit. Everything was so routine here. Nothing out of the ordinary, but rather boring. If you asked him if he was happy, he couldn't give you a straight answer.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, a muscular Spaniard was moving into his new flat, carrying heavy boxes up the steps with ease. The contents of these boxes were mostly the same – clothes, tons of books, and drawings he had done. The guy who he had hired to drive the truck simply watched him, and had offered to help, but had been turned down. Antonius didn't need help. He didn't feel tired or strained. He never did. One of the traits that came with being a Guardian, he supposed.

He sighed as he brought in the last of his boxes, placing them on the floor just inside the door of the small apartment. He looked around, and let a slight smile slip. He finally had his own place again. He had been staying with another Guardian named Gillian up in Germany for awhile, both of them having taken on their human form to become closer to their assigned soul. The only problem was that it was quite a pain watching how happy Gillian was with his assigned soul, Elizaveta. Of course, it was only natural. When Guardians took on human form, they usually ended up being romantically involved with their assigned soul. The assigned soul never finds out what their lover is, but there is always that bond that seems more than human. Still, it is never questioned, and humans just play it off as it being their "soulmate" or destined love or something. Antonius was always frustrated by this. His soulmate was his assigned soul, and he lost him thousands of years ago. Still, he hadn't given up his search just yet. Although, he wasn't very hopeful either.

He couldn't explain it, but something had drawn him to Italy, specifically this town. Yes, he had had this feeling several lifetimes before, but it was pronounced now. And now that he had arrived here, he could feel it. An intense, radiating aura that he had only felt around one person, even when he was a demon and wasn't as attuned as he is now. And that person was Lovios.

But, he couldn't go searching just yet. He had to settle down, and make himself appear as human as possible. That was one of the rules. If it became obvious that he didn't belong, and the humans began to take notice, the Gods would destroy both Guardian and Soul to prevent them from being discovered.

So, he became Antonio Carriedo from Spain, moving to Italy to pursue his college career as a cover up story. He would be attending a nearby college, and intended to find work eventually, when the money he borrowed from Gil ran out. A perfectly reasonable story, he thought. He looked around once more and brushed the front of his jeans, before kneeling and opening a box on the floor. Time to get unpacking, he supposed.


End file.
